


Photo Booth

by basketcasewrites



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Coraline mention (kinda), F/M, Halloween Costumes, I saw the coraline and wybie costume Neil Gaiman reblogged and knew Peter and MJ would wear that, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcasewrites/pseuds/basketcasewrites
Summary: The camera snaps before Peter and MJ are able to prepare for it— catching them mid-speech, their mouths twisted into knots and their eyes in half-blinked slits.In unison, they erupt into barking laughter.(prompt 30 of myfictober prompts list: photographs)





	Photo Booth

They bundle into the photo booth.

Anything to get away from the chaos of the informal arcade— the music, a too loud music jarring with the shrill of games, the shrieking laughter of excited gamers.

Peter presses himself against the wall. A laugh on his lips, he shifts aside to make space for MJ.

" _Oof_ ," MJ sounds, her head bumping against the doorway's low arch even as she bends to get in. "These things just aren't made for tall people like me."

Peter gazes out at her, face cast in shadow under his black hood. "Lucky for me then," he chuckles.

Folding in on herself, MJ slides across the bench and squeezes into the small space.

They are a matching pair, in costumes they have spent weeks planning and co-ordinating.

Her hair, dyed blue just for the occasion, catches in the dim light of the booth, in the bright pinks and pastel blues and neon purples seeping around the edge of the curtain.  
His eyes, smudged in a bruise-like purple, are a pop of colour against his pale painted face.

"Okay," MJ says, leaning forward to take a closer look at the control panel.

"How do we work this?" Peter peers over her shoulder and asks.

"It's literally _one_ button."

"You're blocking the whole thing," Peter huffs. "It's not my fault I didn't see anything."

A cheer sounds out from outside. A cacophony of drunken hollering lead by Flash, picked up by whoever is following him around now.

A party on a Tuesday night? A bit ridiculous, even for Flash.

He has this mansion to himself, his parents out of town for some reason or the other. Out of town, as they always seem to be.

They still had early mornings to follow, school starting fresh the next day. Yet, despite it all, they had all somehow managed to find themselves a part of the pre-Halloween celebrations.

The camera snaps before Peter and MJ are able to prepare for it— catching them mid-speech, their mouths twisted into knots and their eyes in half-blinked slits.

In unison, they erupt into barking laughter.

"C'mon, Wybie," MJ says and pulls Peter back, rearranges them both so that they fit comfortably.

Peter tugs at the hood of MJ's bright yellow raincoat. Brings it forward over the unruly curls hanging over MJ's face.

Craning his neck to look up at MJ, Peter smiles. The kind of crooked smile that creases his features, the kind that overflows. "We should dye our hair to match," Peter says, instead of anything else, "Maybe red."

MJ pulls her mouth into a grimace. "I tried red once. I didn't like it."

The camera goes off for a second time, without a warning. Finds them again in the midst of speech.

"I think this damn thing's broken." Peter taps at the screen.

MJ barks out a laugh and shushes Peter, is gentle as she shoves him aside.

"Wait, there's a timer setting," she says.

An adjusting of the timer. When she next presses the button, MJ wraps Peter in a hug and holds him to her side.

The timer goes off in a quick succession of shots. Takes photo after photo of the couple— giggling; heads bent low together; pushing at each other; catching each other in sweet kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how I procrastinate, shoot me some asks or just hang out, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shuriidyke)


End file.
